


What Have I Gotten Myself Into Now?

by PloxPhlox



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime only, F/M, Grey-centric, more of a drabble really, nobody asked for this, or maybe he does who knows, poor Luck has no idea, probably just for filler but i took it and ran with it, whelp I guess I'll go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloxPhlox/pseuds/PloxPhlox
Summary: This entire thing started with a look. Well, two actually. It's crazy how we take something simple and turn it into an elaborate scheme, but for now we will just enjoy it.
Relationships: Grey/Luck Voltia
Kudos: 9





	What Have I Gotten Myself Into Now?

Before revealing her true form, Grey would say with absolute certainty that Luck had no interest in her whatsoever. She avoided the initial deathmatch he always prompts at their first meeting, and afterwards her transformation magic hadn’t seemed to impress upon him a vision of strength. Interactions were limited to “hey can you pass the salt?” and “see ya later!”. Not that Grey entirely minded, thank you. The cheerful berserker’s hyperactivity was contagious and brought warmth to any interaction, but it also brought a dose of unwanted attention with a painful intensity. No, it was best to admire his strength and enthusiasm from a distance, and so far things were going as well as she had hoped.

Except…something had changed. She had changed. Or rather, she had vowed to try to be less shy and more open, more trusting to her teammates and to herself. So she let her transformation drop. It was hard, because ‘Big Guy’ was the perfect cover; nobody wanted to mess with someone of that stature, and her lack of communication helped keep her in the shadows. But now that a few members of her squad had witnessed her true form, it was rather silly to keep the persona going, especially now that returning to ‘Big Guy’ would seem like a copout. 

But then, he looked at her. Like, really looked at her. Grey was certain that he had seen her true form while they were all recovering in the medic ward of the Sea Temple, and she didn’t remember him staring then. But at Captain Yami’s meat celebration, she remembered trying food a bit too soon and burning her mouth. She had whimpered and exclaimed, inadvertently making a show of herself before she felt his stare and turned to meet his gaze. 

And the strange thing was, he was calm. He didn’t shout or cheer or laugh, all normal Luck expressions in any dialogue. He had just stared, and then…he smiled. 

Grey’s face was already red from the food and from the embarrassment of being stared at while eating, but now her blush was deepening for another reason. His smile was soft, gentle…completely unlike the usual cheerful disposition he gave off when fighting. It wasn’t like his grin that appeared when ragging on Magna or trying to compete with other squad members. She felt (and she felt absolutely stupid for thinking this way) that the smile was just for her. Her heart pounded and beat at her chest so hard she feared the other Black Bulls would notice her chest vibrating. It was only for a few moments but…if this was a different side of Luck that few have ever seen, then what other faces did he have but seldom showed?

All it took was one look, and Grey had fallen down a rabbit hole of fantasy and whimsy. Her imagination ran rampant with thoughts that had been forbidden to her before but had unlocked soon after their eyes did. What would Luck look like while staring at one he admired? Would his face ever don a devilish grin? Was romance an intriguing concept to him, or was he more of the rough lover type? Would he proudly declare feelings of love in front of crowds of people? Or was he just as shy as her in this sense, sneaking slight touches and stealing chaste kisses when nobody was looking? Oh why, why did she feel this way?

There was a huge chance that this was nothing at all! What was she even doing, conjuring up thoughts such as these? Love? Ha! He was probably just laughing at her, that was all. Maybe he was tired from the day’s events and a chuckle was all he could manage. Or maybe he wasn’t even looking at her at all, and staring behind her! Why on earth would she immediately jump to romance with the one person in the entire squad that hadn’t shown an ounce of interest in the opposite sex…that’s right! He was probably just being friendly. His smile was probably just encouragement for her to be herself and stay true to her team. Of course.

Grey had calmed herself down and settled her wild notions of romance with this dash of logic. That’s all it was. How stupid of her. Like she could ever catch anyone’s attention, much less someone like Luck, who was strong, and dashing, and just a touch crazy enough to reel her in and make her want to rebel against all things sane and THERE SHE GOES AGAIN. For the love of all things magical she had to stop looking into things that simply weren’t there! The rest of the evening had gone along nicely, even though Captain Yami made her showcase her talent in front of the group, and she had almost forgotten about that strange little fantasy she conjured…

And then he did it AGAIN! Later when Asta excused himself and they all were pondering his unusual behavior, Grey had wondered out loud if something had happened. Again, she felt eyes on her and looked up to find none other than Luck staring at her. There was no smile this time, just a contemplating stare towards the girl who had spoken last. 

Due to the somber nature of the current discussion, his calmer behavior was more in line and didn’t arouse any suspicion. But Grey’s awareness of their previous interaction brought back her blush and, unfortunately, her romantic fantasies. 

In the days and weeks that followed, the squad survived massive battles of power and events of epic proportions, but Grey still had those lingering thoughts in the back of her mind. Attention she got from Luck didn’t seem any more or any less than usual, but the cogs in her imaginative heart were already turning. Her admiration for Luck grew into something more. She wouldn’t label it love, because how could she possibly love someone that she didn’t have the courage to get to know better? And in that sense her heart also seeped with angst, for the sole fact that she knew she would never find the answers to her questions based on who she was as a mage now. She was so terribly awkward now, how on earth could she broach another teammate about a topic as awkward as romance and whether or not it was unrequited?

Perhaps, Grey pondered, in order to truly be happy, she would have to get stronger- much stronger, not only for her squad’s sake, but also for her own. For even in a life void of love from others, it was absolutely unbearable to have no love for yourself. And so Grey vowed that she would transform yet again, until the day she was finally happy with whom she had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I was looking for an odd ship, or maybe it just jumped out at me. All I know is that now this seemingly crack pairing is quickly becoming one of my favorite OTPs and I have no control over it whatsoever. These 'looks' only happened in the anime (which is all that I've seen about Black Clover, so you won't see any manga spoilers from me) so I doubt this is canon or anything but just let me have this. If you enjoy it, great! There will be more to come.


End file.
